L'accident
by mangafana
Summary: Tim Drake est victime d'un accident qui va bouleverser toute la batfamily ... mais peut-être pour le meilleur ... One-shot OOC et Yaoï DickxTim


Auteur : mangafana

Titre : l'accident

J'écris sans bêta mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop gênant et que vous prendrez plaisir en lisant mon histoire.

Bien sûr, rien n'est à moi (sinon je serai riche …)

One-shot OOC yaoï.

J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira.

Tim avait le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il révisait son cours avant d'entrer dans l'amphi parce qu'il savait que son professeur de droit pénal aimait bien l'interroger à l'oral et il se faisait un devoir de toujours répondre juste. Il releva la tête pour voir où il se trouvait.

Bien, il était juste devant un passage piéton. Il n'avait qu'à traverser la route et il serait en cours.

Il regarda des deux côtés et ne vit qu'une voiture au loin.

Il traversa, le nez à nouveau dans son livre, essayant de comprendre une tournure particulièrement tordue d'une loi.

Il entendit alors un cri et releva rapidement la tête. La voiture qu'il avait vue au loin était déjà presque sur lui et elle zigzaguait en fonçant. Par réflexe, il fit le gros dos quand la voiture le percuta.

Il eut alors une absence mais lorsqu'il reprit conscience, sa tête était douloureuse et il était allongé sur une surface dure. Il ne put pas ouvrir les yeux, trop douloureux, mais à l'odeur, il devina qu'il était sur la route.

Il senti et entendit des gens autour de lui puis quelqu'un poussa encore un cri, un homme, cette fois. Il ressenti une vive douleur dans les jambes puis s'évanoui à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Tim ne put pas non plus ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières semblaient peser des tonnes. Il avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans le nez. Il essaya de lever une main mais elle aussi pesait trop lourd. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Il essaya de parler mais il n'y a qu'un grognement qui sorti de sa gorge.

Tim entendit une voix mais ne put comprendre ni ce qu'elle disait, ni de qui elle était. Le bruit était comme assourdi dans sa tête. Comme s'il était entouré d'un nuage tellement opaque qu'il restreignait même le son.

Un tube fut introduit dans sa bouche et par réflexe, il aspira. C'était bien une paille. Il accueilli dans sa gorge avec plaisir l'eau bienfaitrice et se rendormi.

La fois suivante, il put enfin ouvrir ses yeux et il tomba directement sur Bruce Wayne, son père adoptif, qui le regardait d'un air vraiment préoccupé.

-Tim, ça va ?

-… Bruce …

-Ne parle pas trop. Dis-moi juste si tu as mal.

-Non … mais … c'est bizarre …

-C'est normal, tu es sous anesthésie, tu n'as pas l'habitude.

\- … soif …

-Oui, tout de suite. Dit Bruce en lui tendant un verre avec une paille.

Tim comprit alors que c'était lui qui l'avait déjà aidé à boire lors de sa dernière période de lucidité.

Une fois que sa bouche ne lui paru plus tapit de papier de verre, il essaya à nouveau de toucher son nez qui lui faisait un peu mal.

-N'y touche pas. C'est un tube qui permet de te nourrir pour quelques temps. Je vais appeler le médecin. Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?

Ne faisant pas attention à la bourde qu'il venait de commettre, comme si Tim allait vagabonder à travers champs dans son état, Bruce sorti de la chambre presque en courant.

Bruce revint avec un médecin qui s'approcha de lui pour l'examiner.

-Bien, M. Drake, ravi que vous vous soyez réveillé aussi tôt. Heureusement, votre excellente condition physique joue en votre faveur. Dit le docteur en lui souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Une voiture t'a renversé, Tim. Elle t'est rentré dedans puis quand le chauffard a essayé de fuir le lieu de l'accident, il a fait une marche arrière et t'a roulé dessus. Répondit Bruce doucement.

-En effet. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai aborder un sujet un peu plus médical. M. Wayne, si vous voulez bien nous excuser. Dit le médecin en congédiant le milliardaire.

Bruce se levait quand Tim murmura :

-Bruce, reste …

-Vous êtes sur, M. Drake ? Vous êtes majeur et même si M. Wayne était votre tuteur, vous avez à présent le droit à plus … d'intimité, je dirais.

-Je veux qu'il reste. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Tim alors que Bruce se rasseyait et prenait la main de Tim dans la sienne pour le soutenir.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, vous avez un traumatisme crânien. Heureusement, comme vous vous êtes réveillé tôt et que vous êtes cohérent, je pense qu'il n'est pas très grave. Il faudra malgré tout que vous soyez sous surveillance encore 24h pour que nous nous assurions que vous n'avez pas un œdème intracrânien. Si vous ressentez de la nausée ou des vertiges, n'hésitez pas à nous prévenir, d'accord ?

Tim hocha la tête.

-Vous avez également quelques côtes fêlées suite à la chute. Des témoins ont dit que vous aviez volé dans les airs. Et le plus important. Vous avez les deux jambes fracturées en de nombreux endroits. Pour être plus exact, il serait plus juste de dire que vous avez une jambe fracturée et une autre … totalement broyée. Votre jambe gauche à été la plus gravement touchée. J'estime qu'après beaucoup de repos et de rééducation, vous pourrez récupérer totalement la motricité de votre jambe droite. Quand à la gauche … 75 % grand maximum.

-Quoi ?

-Ce sont des estimations hautes, M. Drake. Il est possible que vous soyez handicapé des deux jambes mais une chose est sûre, que vous récupériez au maximum ou non, vous boiterez toute votre vie.

Tim senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux, l'aveuglant momentanément.

Le médecin sembla prendre conscience qu'il avait sans doute été un peu brusque, et plus encore quand il reçu le regard meurtrier de Bruce.

-Heu, mais … en tout cas, vous n'êtes pas handicapé et c'est déjà beaucoup parce que ça aurai pu être pire !

-Alors … je ne pourrais plus jamais courir ?

-Eh bien … si, vous pourrez, mais si vous boiterez en marchant, vous vous doutez bien qu'en courant, ça sera pire. Et pensez également à la douleur que ça vous causera. Je suis navré. Au vu de votre condition physique, j'imagine tout à fait que vous aviez l'habitude de faire du sport très régulièrement. Dîtes-vous que vous auriez pu finir dans un fauteuil roulant. Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux.

-Chanceux ? De finir mes jours à boiter ? De ne plus pouvoir courir, sauter …

-Je … Je suis désolé. Je vais vous laisser. Appelez-moi si vous avez des questions ou besoin d'aide.

Le médecin sorti de la pièce en refermant la porte et Bruce resserra la main de Tim dans la sienne. Pour préserver la pudeur de son fils, Bruce regarda ailleurs alors que Tim papillonnait des paupières très rapidement pour tenter d'en chasser ses larmes. Il entendit alors Tim essayer de réguler sa respiration puis la voie faible et tremblante du garçon lui parvint :

-Qui c'était ?

-Pardon ?

-C'était le Joker ? Il a découvert mon identité et il a essayé de me tuer ? Ou c'était Freeze ? Non, ce n'est pas son mode opératoire. Peut-être Harley ? Elle est aussi folle que le Joker …

-Non … Tim … ce n'était aucun de nos ennemis. C'était … c'était juste un accident … un jeune de ton université qui avait trop bu la veille et qui était sous l'influence d'une drogue. Il a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule puis il a paniqué et a essayé de fuir.

-… Tu veux dire … que je suis handicapé juste à cause d'un idiot ? Quand je sors la nuit, je sais que je peux revenir blessé ou être tué. J'en connais les risques et je les assume. Mais là, j'allais en cours, Bruce. Et à cause d'un connard qui avait picolé et qui s'était drogué, je vais être incapable de poursuivre ma vie normalement ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire, Bruce ?

Le début de la tirade de Tim avait été dîtes sur un ton normal mais il l'avait fini en criant, au comble du désespoir.

-Je suis désolé, Tim. Dit Bruce en s'asseyant sur le lit de son fils et en le prenant dans ses bras. D'abord faiblement, Tim essaya de le repousser puis n'en ayant pas la force, il laissa le plus âgé guider son visage dans son giron et il se permit enfin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que Bruce l'avait laissé quelques instants pour passer un coup de fil important et qu'il se complaisait dans sa propre misère en fixant le vide, sa porte explosa contre le mur.

Il tourna la tête vers celle-ci et vit Damian et Jason se battant pour entrer le premier dans la chambre alors que Dick, derrière, les poussaient pour rentrer à son tour. Damian portant un panier de fruit, Jason des ballons de toutes les couleurs et Dick un énorme ours en peluche.

-Mais vous allez vous calmer, oui ? On va se faire virer, si vous continuez à faire autant de bruit, je vous rappelle qu'on est dans un hôpital. Les gronda Dick.

Damian et Jason ne firent même pas semblant d'être repentants alors qu'ils rentraient dans la chambre après avoir jeté dans un coin leurs ''cadeaux''.

Dick soupira de découragement et s'approcha du lit de Tim avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres :

-Eh, Tim, comment ça va ?

Mais Tim n'était pas d'humeur à être gentil et à faire semblant que tout allait bien, alors il détourna juste la tête, laissant sa bouche close. Il devinait le regard étonné de Dick et le haussement de sourcil de Jason.

-Peut-être que finalement, le cerveau a été touché. Déclara Damian, avec autant d'empathie que d'habitude.

-Damian ! S'écria Dick, le grondant.

-Ben quoi ? Dit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? Demanda Bruce en rentrant et en faisant la grosse voie.

-On venait juste voir comment allait la fillette, mais il ne dit rien. Répondit de façon bourrue Jason.

-Il va bien, mais il est encore un peu sous le choc alors soyez gentil, ok ?

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Dick.

-Je … ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Tim, est-ce que tu veux que je leur dire ou …

-Fait ce que tu veux mais foutez le camp de ma chambre. Répondit Tim d'une voie froide.

Les garçons le regardèrent étonné. Tim avait toujours été d'humeur égale.

-Venez, on va sortir. Dit Bruce en leur tenant la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, Bruce les conduisit jusqu'à un salon privé où les familles pouvaient se retrouver en privé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

-Il a eu un accident de voiture, non ?

-En quelque sorte … il était à pied et une voiture lui a foncé dessus. C'était un étudiant bourré et drogué. Il l'a renversé et lui a roulé sur les jambes. Tim va sans doute rester handicapé. Nous ne savons pas encore à quel degré, ça va dépendre de lui, principalement. Et de sa rééducation. Mais autant vous dire qu'il prend la nouvelle assez mal.

Bruce regarda ses fils et aucun n'avait envi de rire. Jason était gris, Damian semblait sous le choc et Dick avait le regard perdu au loin, dans ses pensées.

-Écoutez, je sais que la nouvelle vous fait un choc et que vous avez de la peine. Mais Tim a déjà assez à se débattre avec sa propre peine alors je vous demanderais de rester avec Tim comme vous avez toujours été.

-Mais … Quelle est la bonne attitude à avoir ? Est-ce qu'on doit avoir pitié ou …

-Non, certainement pas, Damian. Continue à le provoquer comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il ne pourra pas reprendre ses études tout de suite alors il va revenir habiter au manoir, d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bien … Merci de lui avoir apporté des cadeaux.

-De rien, on a tout payé avec ta carte. Dit Jason avec un grand sourire.

Bruce secoua la tête, découragé, puis les incita à retourner dans la chambre de Tim.

Les jours passaient mais l'était de Tim ne s'améliorait pas. Ou plutôt, son état physique n'empirait pas, mais son moral baissait tous les jours un peu plus. Lui d'habitude si gentil était devenu revêche, sec, froid, voir même méchant à certains moments. Par égard pour lui et pour sa situation, tout le monde prenait sur lui pour ne pas le tuer, mais même sa famille commençait à saturer et Bruce et Dick espaçaient leurs visites, par crainte de sa langue trop bien aiguisée.

Finalement, lassé de son attitude agressive et violente envers tout le monde, Dick organisa une visite particulière.

Alors qu'il n'attendait personne, ce n'était ni le jour de Dick, ni l'heure de Bruce, Tim entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Pensant à une infirmière ou un médecin mais ne voulant voir personne, Tim continua à faire semblant de dormir. Finalement, il entendit une voie féminine :

-Salut, Tim.

-Barbara ?

-Dick m'a apprit ce qui t'était arrivé. Je me suis dis que tu aurais peut-être besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui connait la situation dans laquelle tu te trouve.

-Tu as fait erreur. Je n'ai besoin de parler à personne. Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix !

-Un handicap, c'est comme un deuil. Tu dois passer par les 5 phases avant de pouvoir avancer. Il y a d'abord le déni puis la colère, la négociation, la dépression et enfin, l'acceptation. Tu n'as pas pu faire de déni parce que le diagnostique du médecin était sans appel. En ce moment, je pense que tu es dans une phase de colère ET de dépression en même temps. Te connaissant, tu es suffisamment rationnel pour savoir qu'il ne sert à rien de négocier donc ta prochaine phase, ça sera l'acceptation, mais pour le moment, tu es en colère contre tous ceux qui peuvent marcher et tu es en pleine dépression. Tu ne manges plus et tu broies du noir toute la journée.

-Merci docteur Freud. Dit sèchement Tim.

-De rien. Répondit aimablement Barbara.

-Maintenant que ton analyse est faite, tu peux t'en aller.

-Non. Tu es trop en colère pour entendre ce que je vais te dire, mais je sais que tu vas m'écouter, parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Et quand tu iras mieux, tu repenseras à ce que je t'ai dit. Alors ouvre bien tes esgourdes, Tim Drake. Tu es un homme incroyablement chanceux.

-Pardon ?

-Tu es un homme chanceux et tu ne t'en rends pas du tout compte. Tu vas pouvoir remarcher, Tim. Remarcher ! Je pourrais te tuer pour prendre tes jambes, si c'était possible. Même boiter un peu ne me dérangerai pas si je pouvais me redresser. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis contente d'être dans ma situation. Je rêve de pouvoir remarcher. Quelque fois, quand je me lève la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, j'oublie que je dois rapprocher mon fauteuil du lit et je tombe par terre. Quand je suis assise depuis un moment à ne plus bouger mais que je dois aller chercher quelque chose, j'essaye de me lever et je retombe dans mon fauteuil. Toi, tu auras la chance de pouvoir te lever tous les matins. Tu n'auras pas à regarder les gens d'en bas quand ils te parlent, tu n'auras pas à t'excuser pour que les gens te laissent passer avec ton fauteuil gigantesque. Ou que j'aille, tout le monde me remarque, me regarde. Et je déteste cette attention. Je déteste ce maudit fauteuil qui me rend impotente. Je déteste ce regard de pitié qu'ont les gens quand ils me voient arriver. Je déteste que mon père ait dû, à son âge, me reprendre chez lui pour ma convalescence et qu'il ait dû faire lui-même les travaux de réaménagement de mon appartement pour qu'il soit facile d'usage pour moi. Je déteste devoir payer le double, une voiture spécialisée pour que je puisse être autonome. Je me déteste et je déteste ce putain de fauteuil.

Barbara, au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, s'était mise à crier. Tim, qui l'avait toujours connue calme, fut assez impressionné, mais pas vraiment concerné. Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il vivait. Elle aurait beau dire qu'elle le savait, c'était faux.

-Alors oui, Tim, tu es chanceux. Fais ton maximum pour retrouver ta motricité, Tim. Je te promets que lorsque tu pourras à nouveau marcher, tu seras l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi de ce soit, même de parler. Je serai là pour toi.

Elle posa sa main sur son bras dans un signe de réconfort puis tourna les roues de son fauteuil et sortie de la chambre.

Voilà 6 mois que Tim avait eu son accident. Depuis, il était revenu au manoir Wayne et Bruce faisait venir tous les jours un kiné et un masseur qui faisaient faire des exercices à Tim. Le jeune homme parvenait maintenant à se déplacer sur de courtes distances avec un déambulateur et ça le rendait fou de rage. Il trouvait cet outil avilissant et fait pour les personnes âgées. Comment était-ce possible que lui, un jeune homme de 25 ans, doive marcher avec ça ?!

Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, sa colère et sa mauvaise humeur n'avait pas baissées. Bruce avait bien tenté de faire venir un psychologue mais l'homme avait été reçu avec un jet d'objet dans la figure. Le spécialiste avait alors expliqué à Bruce ce qu'il fallait savoir pour ce genre de cas et l'avait assuré qu'il viendrait parler avec Tim dès que le jeune homme en ressentirait le besoin. Pour l'instant, Tim préférait rester bloqué dans son mode détestable.

Même Alfred, qui pourtant, se pliait en 4 pour lui faire plaisir, avait droit à son lot de remarques désobligeantes.

Le jour de son anniversaire, Bruce eut la très, très, mais très mauvaise idée d'offrir une canne à Tim. C'était une canne magnifiquement ouvragée avec de somptueuses sculptures veinées d'or et d'argent, le tout dans un bois riche et chaleureux. A cette vue, Tim, qui ne se déplaçait pour l'instant qu'en fauteuil dans le manoir, la jeta à travers une fenêtre et sorti de la pièce en roulant aussi vite que possible.

-C'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment et le meilleur cadeau, père.

-Je voulais juste lui prouver qu'il pouvait rester élégant même avec une canne. La dernière fois, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il ne ferait pas un avocat crédible à se promener en déambulateur.

-L'intention était bonne Bruce, mais peut-être un peu tôt. Dit Dick doctement.

-Vraiment pourri, ce cadeau. Ricana Jason alors qu'il finissait son verre de champagne.

-Bonjour Tim, tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non. Dit brusquement Tim alors qu'il croisait son père dans les escaliers.

Depuis qu'il arrivait enfin à marcher sur de plus longues distances avec son déambulateur, Tim dédaignait l'ascenseur que Bruce avait fait poser à côté des escaliers et s'obstinait à monter à l'étage à pied.

Bruce laissa passer la rebuffade de Tim mais intérieurement, il en avait marre. Marre que Tim soit si méchant avec tout le monde. Marre qu'il blessait les gens dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Marre d'être constamment rabroué dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. Vraiment, cette situation, critique pour Tim, pesait en fait sur toute la famille. Soupirant, Bruce continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un grand fracas derrière lui. Il se retourna et trouva le jeune homme étendu de tout son long dans les escaliers, son déambulateur en bas des marches.

-TIM ! S'exclama Bruce en fonçant vers son fils.

Arrivé près de lui, il avança sa main pour l'aider mais il fut repoussé par le bras de Tim :

-RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, ne me touche pas !

-Tim … je veux juste t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Tim !

-Je peux le faire tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ni de l'aide de personne.

-Tim …

-Fous-moi la paix, Bruce. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, vas t'en !

Bruce se releva alors et regarda le jeune homme devant lui. Tim était au bord des larmes. Humiliation et douleur se partageaient le visage de son enfant et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Mais trop, c'était trop. Tim dépassait définitivement les bornes dans son attitude. Alors, pour une fois et contre son instinct, Bruce parti.

Tim arrêta de gigoter en entendant son père parti et se dit que vraiment, il était bien mieux seul et comme ça, il ne s'humilierait pas plus en public.

Il essaya encore de plier ses genoux et de se soulever de ses bras mais retomba mollement contre les marches. Rapidement, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et il étouffa un sanglot. Il entendit alors un bruit dans le couloir et pria pour que personne ne le voie. Mais c'était Bruce qui revenait, cette fois, muni d'un livre.

Tim le regarda, ébahi, s'installer sur la même marche que lui, mais à bonne distance, pour lire son livre.

-Bruce ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tim. Je ne vais pas t'aider, je lis juste un livre là, c'est tout.

-Dans les escaliers ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux m'humilier ? demanda Tim en colère.

-Non mon chéri. Je suis là en soutien. Mais tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, alors je ne t'aide pas. J'interviendrais seulement si tu me le demande.

-Quoi ? Mais …

-Non non, fais comme si je n'étais pas là. Dit le milliardaire en se plongeant dans son livre.

Tim était abasourdi par Bruce. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Est-ce que c'était pour se moquer de lui ? Ne voyait-il pas comme il souffrait ?

Essayant de concentrer son orgueil, Tim essaya à nouveau de se redresser.

Pendant une demi-heure, il poussa, essaya de se redresser, de plier les genoux et les bras, s'aida même de sa tête pour essayer de se lever, mais il ne put faire plus que de soulever son torse. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger et de lui obéir. Finalement, épuisé par ses efforts et par sa peine, Tim se relaissa tombé sur les marches et éclata en sanglot.

Depuis son accident, il avait essayé d'être fort et il savait qu'il avait mené la vie dure aux autres, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Il senti à peine Bruce le soulever dans ses bras et le porter jusque dans sa chambre. Il ne remarqua pas que l'homme lui enlevait ses chaussures et le bordait et il ne senti pas son lit s'affaisser quand Bruce s'assit en face de lui.

En revanche, il sentit quand Bruce passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le coller au sien et il se permit enfin de pleurer tout son saoul. Il ne s'était pas permit de pleurer ainsi depuis qu'il avait apprit sa nouvelle situation mais là, il en avait juste marre. Il voulait juste rester au lit toute la journée, sous une couette bien chaude pour pleurer et ne plus en sortir.

Il senti Bruce lui caresser les cheveux et lui embrasser les tempes.

Quand Tim eut un peu plus regagné son calme, il comprit que Bruce lui parlait. Il se concentra alors et entendit :

-Chut, calme toi, chut.

-Bruce…

-ça va mieux ? Demanda Bruce doucement en s'éloignant un peu.

Tim hocha la tête en rougissant, extrêmement gêné du spectacle qu'il avait donné à son père.

-Pardon Bruce …

-Tu me demandes pardon d'avoir pleuré devant moi alors que c'est tout à fait normal ou tu me demandes pardon pour ces mois de calvaire que tu nous as fait vivre ?

Pour le coup, Tim se recula et regarda Bruce d'un air coupable. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit, envers tout le monde, pendant très longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Il était tellement en colère envers tout le monde … mais surtout envers lui, pour ne pas avoir été plus rapide, avoir évité la voiture ou n'avoir pas été assez résistant pour éviter ses blessures.

-Pour … les deux.

-Tim, ne t'excuse pas d'avoir pleuré devant moi. Je suis ton père et je t'aime et si tu as le moindre problème, tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? Tu peux me joindre n'importe quand, et à n'importe quelle heure, pour que je vienne te voir et que je te console. Je le ferai toujours. En revanche, il est vrai que le comportement que tu as eu était vraiment inadmissible, mais nous l'avons tous acceptés parce que nous savions combien tu souffrais. Mais vraiment, ton comportement imbuvable nous a tous impacté, ces derniers mois. Est-ce que tu as remarqué que Damian ne t'approche même plus pour te faire des remarques parce que tu es tellement méchant qu'il doit se défouler régulièrement contre des mannequins de combat ? J'en ai déjà racheté 15 ! Et Jason. On avait réussi à se voir régulièrement et il venait dîner ici plus souvent mais ça fait 3 mois qu'il n'est pas venu. Heureusement, je le croise encore pendant nos patrouilles, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Et même Dick, il t'évite parce que tu es insupportable.

-Je sais … mais je suis tellement en colère.

-Et tu as raison de l'être. Je ne vais pas te dire de ne pas l'être, c'est très légitime de ta part. Tim … Nous t'aimons tous mais si tu continues dans cette voie, tu vas perdre certains de tes frères et amis parce que nous ne te supporterons pas encore très longtemps.

-J'en ai conscience. Je suis juste frustré et en colère et déçu et …

-C'est bien que tu le dises, Tim. Je pourrais rappeler le docteur Schteinffeld pour qu'il puisse parler avec toi. Tu veux ?

-Hum … pourquoi pas … mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui parler maintenant.

-Il reviendra autant de fois que nécessaire, Tim.

-Et je ne peux pas te promettre de changer d'attitude tout de suite.

-Essaye juste d'être un peu plus gentil et le reste viendra avec le temps, mon fils.

A nouveau, devant la gentillesse de Bruce, les yeux de Tim se remplirent de larme et il replongea de lui-même dans le cou de son père.

Finalement, après ce que Tim pensa être des heures à pleurer dans les bras de son père, Tim, à moitié endormi, se senti partir en arrière et atterrir délicatement sur ses coussins. Il senti que Bruce surélevait ses jambes, comme le lui préconisait le médecin, puis ses couvertures furent replacées sur lui.

En pleine nuit, Tim senti un brusque courant d'air et son instinct s'éveilla. Immédiatement, il fut sur ses gardes et ouvrit ses yeux.

Dans la nuit, il ne vit d'abord rien, mais sa fenêtre ne s'était certainement pas ouverte toute seule. Bruce était un véritable psychopathe de la sécurité et toutes les portes et fenêtres avaient des fermetures sécurisées.

Un mouvement près de la fenêtre, contre le mur, attira son attention. La personne qui était entré s'avança et Tim se détendit automatiquement.

-Oh bon sang, Dick, qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine nuit ?

-Appelle-moi Nightwing quand je porte mon costume, s'il te plait. Imagine que quelqu'un nous entende ?

-Oui, bien sûr, dans le manoir Wayne et plus particulièrement dans la chambre d'un handicapé, quelqu'un nous écoute forcément ! Ironisa Tim. Bon, blague à part, qu'est-ce que tu me veux en plein milieu de la nuit ?

-… J'ai tout vu, cet après-midi.

Sous le coup de la révélation, Tim rougit de gêne. Ainsi, Dick avait été témoin de sa faiblesse, de sa bêtise et de son incapacité à se relever.

-Et ?

-Et j'étais derrière la porte quand Bruce a discuté avec toi. Je suis d'accord, tu as vraiment été insupportable.

-… Je …

-Mais … mais, si tu fais des efforts et que tu es plus gentil, ça sera aussi bien pour toi que pour nous, alors, je te récompenserais.

-Ecoute, Dick. J'ai déjà dit que j'allais faire des efforts. Et j'ai aussi dit que j'allais voir ce psy, même si je n'y crois pas …

-C'est bien Tim … ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas de récompense ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de récompense pour bien me tenir, Dick. Je ne suis plus un enfant. J'admets que j'ai été très difficile et si c'est des excuses que tu veux, alors je vais t'en donner. Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de me réveiller pour ça ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

Dick soupira et décroisa les bras. Il s'avança d'un pas chaloupé vers le lit et sauta dessus, enjambant le corps de Tim. Le jeune homme s'assit alors sur le bassin de son cadet. Tim réprima un hoquet mais dit d'une voie étranglée :

-Dick ... ?

-Tim, je t'ai vu me regarder. Ça fait des années que je m'en suis rendu compte. Mais tu étais alors trop jeune. J'attendais que tu grandisses un peu avant de t'en parler mais tu as eu cet accident et tu as tellement changé. Alors passons un marché. Tu es plus gentil et tu fais des efforts … et en échange, toi et moi …

La voie lascive de Dick réveilla totalement Tim et la fin de sa phrase, juste grognée, fut complétée par un léger mouvement de hanche totalement indécent qui réveilla tous les sens de Tim.

Dick se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Tim ne participa pas pleinement à cet échange mais au contraire, profita juste du moment. Finalement à bout de souffle, Tim réalisa que Dick était parti le laissant seul, essoufflé et en érection dans son lit avec la fenêtre ouverte.

Le lendemain matin, Tim descendit au rez-de-chaussée du manoir par l'ascenseur. Il avait abhorré cet appareil que Bruce avait fait installer. Pour lui, ça voulait dire que Bruce n'avait pas confiance en lui et en sa capacité de récupération. Il était toujours un peu vexé quand il montait dedans mais la chute, la veille, ses grosses crises de larmes et son réveil en pleine nuit l'avaient fatigué et il n'avait vraiment pas envi de se forcer à descendre les marches. Et puis ses médecins et son kiné lui disaient toujours d'écouter son corps et de ne pas forcer. Et là, il avait vraiment la flemme. A croire que la journée d'hier, si riche en émotion, l'avait vraiment transformé.

Enfin, il se rendait bien compte qu'il restait beaucoup de choses à changer mais il était comme … apaisé. Cette journée l'avait vraiment épuise.

Doucement et grâce à son déambulateur que Bruce lui avait remonté, il pénétra dans la salle à mangé.

Bruce, comme toujours, était en bout de table. La place à sa droite était prise par Dick et celle à côté de Dick, par Damian. Lui devait normalement s'asseoir en face du premier Robin en l'absence de Jason. Sa place était d'ailleurs prête à l'accueillir avec une assiette et des couverts. Inévitablement, Tim passa devant Alfred qui surveillait que chaque assiette était remplie et que tous mangent à sa faim.

Tim arriva à sa place et Alfred recula le siège pour le lui présenter. Tim lâcha son quatre-patte infernal et se laissa tomber sur la chaise confortable.

Tim remarqua immédiatement que le silence s'était imposé dès que sa venue s'était fait entendre.

Alfred lui servi des œufs aux bacons, comme tous les matins, et rempli son verre de jus d'orange.

Tim regarda les personnes autour de la table. Bruce le couvait d'un regard chaud et lui fit un petit sourire. Damian lui jeta un regard froid et reparti à la recherche de ses céréales dans son bol. Enfin, le regard de Tim se posa sur la seule personne qu'il évitait délibérément, Dick. L'autre homme avait le regard obstinément fixé dans son café.

Tim soupira intérieurement. Plus il y pensait et plus il se disait qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment, cette nuit. Il avait toujours admiré Dick, depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Depuis qu'il avait découvert qui il était après le meurtre de ses parents. Puis son admiration s'était mue en amour. Dick était tellement beau et drôle et athlétique … et tellement souple.

Alors voilà, sa conclusion, alors que Dick ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, était que, épuisé par sa journée, il avait eu un rêve semi-érotique.

Il allait porter une fourchette à la bouche lorsqu'il eut un sursaut qui la lui fit lâcher.

-Tim, ça va ? Demanda Bruce.

-Oh, oui, bien sûr, ça va.

Comme si il allait avouer à son père qu'il avait sursauté à cause de Dick qui lui avait posé le pied sur une zone … qu'on ne touche normalement pas à table.

Tim reprit sa fourchette et avala une bouchée de bacon. Bruce l'observa et lui trouva meilleur teint. Peut-être un peu rouge ? Si il avait de la fièvre, il devrait peut-être faire venir le médecin. Mais il y penserait plus tard parce que là, c'était la première fois depuis presque un an qu'il voyait un sourire sur le visage de son garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais il en était heureux.

Tim, Bruce, Jason et Dick se trouvaient assis sur le même banc, se serrant les uns contre les autres.

Damian avait beaucoup insisté pour être là avec eux mais Bruce avait été intraitable et il était à l'école, boudeur et en colère qu'on l'écarte des histoires de famille.

Mais Bruce n'avait pas voulu qu'il soit présent pour le préserver de la sur-médiatisation de cette affaire.

En effet, aujourd'hui se terminait le procès de l'homme qui avait foutu la vie de Tim en l'air.

Le juge rentra dans la salle d'audience et Bruce et Dick aidèrent Tim à se lever. Puis on les fit asseoir ainsi que toute la salle, exception faite de l'accusé et de son avocat.

-M. James McCarthy. Vous êtes reconnu coupable de l'accusation de conduite en état d'ivresse et sous l'emprise de la drogue. Vous êtes aussi accusé de tentative de meurtre sans préméditation et de tentative de fuite.

Vous avez eu l'intelligence de plaider coupable, M. McCarthy. Et vous avez bien fait, parce que vous êtes coupable de tous ses faits. N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas faire un exemple en vous donnant une peine délibérément excessive. Parce que des exemples, il y en a des milliers dans ce pays et vous comme les autres délinquants de la route n'en tenez pas compte. Je sais reconnaitre un défi déjà perdu. Mais j'aurai juste une question pour vous, M. McCarthy. Regrettez-vous ce que vous avez fait ?

Le jeune homme à qui cette question était posée ressemblait à un adolescent, dans un costume trop grand. Pourtant, il avait le même âge que Tim. Mais il avait brisé sa vie. Il tremblait et pleurait alors qu'il répondait :

-Oui, madame le juge. Je regrette profondément. Je n'estimais clairement pas la chance que j'avais d'être rentré dans cette université grâce à ma bourse et je regrette d'avoir gâché ma chance à cause de la drogue. Mais par-dessus tout, je regrette d'avoir blessé une personne que je ne connais pas et qui, j'en suis sûr, n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque. Je sais qu'il est derrière moi mais je ne peux même pas me retourner parce que j'ai trop peur de croiser son regard. Quelque soit la peine que vous me réservez, je l'accepterais.

-C'est bien, je vois que vous êtes raisonnable. Alors je vais l'être aussi. Je vous condamne à 10 années de prison dont 5 avec sursis à la seule condition que vous continuiez vos études en prison et que vous obteniez votre diplôme.

Puis le juge frappa de son marteau le socle sur son pupitre et toute la salle se leva pour saluer son départ.

Aussitôt, Tim sentit le bras de Dick passer autour de sa taille et l'aider à se lever tandis que Bruce lui mettait en main la canne qu'il avait reçue à son anniversaire. Depuis presque un mois, il n'avait plus besoin de son déambulateur et c'était un réel soulagement pour lui, même si ça voulait dire qu'il se fatiguait vite, qu'il ne pouvait pas marcher longtemps et qu'il boitait énormément.

Jason les devança et les attendit devant les portes. Ils prirent alors la formation standard pour sortir, à savoir Jason, avec sa carrure de footballeur américain devant pour dégager la voie, Tim soutenu par Dick au milieu et Bruce à la fin, fusillant les importuns de son regard de glace.

Jason s'assura que tout le monde était prêt et il ouvrir la porte et la voie vers la limousine qui les attendait à l'extérieur du tribunal. Sur son chemin, il bouscula des journalistes qui les prenaient en photos et qui leur posait des questions en criant. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils pouvaient voir Bruce Wayne et ses 3 fils adoptifs lors du procès de l'agresseur de l'un d'eux.

Finalement, ne sachant pas trop comment mais soupçonnant Dick de l'avoir porté tout du long, Tim fut projeté dans la voiture puis celle-ci démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Une fois à l'intérieur et tout le monde enfin correctement installé, Dick lui prit la main et lui demanda :

-ça va, chéri ?

-hum hum … oui, ça va. Un peu secoué, je pense.

-On le serait à moins. Ce juge est idiote. 10 ans dont 5 fermes ? Alors qu'il t'a estropié ? On devrait faire appel. Commença à vitupérer Jason.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Notre avocat était bon et la juge a été impartial … je pense que c'était assez juste. Dit Tim distraitement.

-Alors … tu es satisfait du jugement ?

-Eh bien … je vais passer ma vie à boiter et lui il va passer 10 ans en prison et même si je sais que c'est un endroit horrible, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'est injuste. Mais c'est juste mon côté revanchard parce que mon côté futur avocat me dit que la peine est dans les normes et qu'elle lui laisse la possibilité d'avoir une bonne vie après la prison, s'il a son diplôme en poche. … C'est pour ça que je voulais être avocat, à la base. Pour finir le travail qu'on faisait la nuit et faire en sorte que les méchants restent derrière les barreaux très longtemps. Mais ce garçon… il m'a presque fait de la peine. Dit Tim en fermant les yeux et en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Dick.

Les deux garçons étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois. Au début, Bruce avait été … très choqué et il avait fallu que les garçons soient discrets parce que le patriarche refusait que deux frères puissent avoir des relations autres que … fraternelles.

Mais finalement, au bout d'un bon mois, il avait enfin accepté la situation.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours une petite grimace quand les deux garçons avaient des gestes trop intimes, comme lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient devant lui, mais Dick était persuadé que ça passerait avec le temps.

Mais de les voir comme ça, Bruce ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

-Tim … pour tes 28 ans, j'ai un cadeau très particulier, pour toi.

-Bruce ! Tu as l'air si grave, ça va ?

-Oui, c'est juste que … J'espère … J'espère que mon cadeau ne va pas trop te chambouler.

-Comment ça ?

-Tim, tu t'es si bien habitué à ta démarche et à ta canne, maintenant. Tu es très élégant, tu es un brillant avocat et tu n'as plus de problème pour t'afficher avec ton boitillement. … Mais voilà, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais au tout début, c'était compliqué, pour toi. J'espère que ce présent ne va pas tout remettre en cause.

Devant ce discours un peu décousu et étonnant de la part de son père, Tim l'interrogea du regard et Bruce sorti enfin de sa boite une sorte de caleçon long noir.

-C'est une prothèse … En fait, tout simplement, grâce à ce caleçon, normalement, tu ne devrais plus boiter. Tu devrais pouvoir courir et sauter … peut-être même reprendre tes activités de Red Robin.

Tim semblait sous le choc, tout comme Jason, Damian et Dick.

-Il est en préparation depuis ton accident. Tu étais tellement malheureux. Mais maintenant, tu vas tellement mieux. Tu es tellement en forme et tu es tellement mieux dans ta peau. Je sais que c'est en grande partie grâce à Dick mais pas que. Tu as repris les cours, tu as obtenu ton diplôme, tu as eu ta première affaire. Tu es tellement élégant dans tes costumes et avec cette canne. Je ne veux pas te dire de ne pas l'utiliser mais …

-Merci … Bruce. Merci. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi.

Tim tendit la main mais c'est Dick qui prit le vêtement.

-Dick !

-Bruce, pourquoi sortir ça maintenant ?

-Dick, il était prêt et … je ne voulais pas faire comme si il n'existait pas.

-Dick, laisse-moi l'essayer ! Supplia presque Tim.

Son ton désespéré fit mal à Dick. Il avait eu tellement de mal à se reconstruire, et maintenant … D'un côté, il maudissait Bruce de leur avoir apporté le vêtement mais d'un autre, il le comprenait tellement. Ce vêtement représentait tellement d'espoir.

Il tourna son regard vers son amant. Il était tellement beau mais semblait à présent si triste. Même s'il s'était fait à sa nouvelle vie, Dick savait qu'il les jalousait de sortir la nuit dans leur costume et de combattre le crime. Lui, ne pouvait plus et certains soirs, c'était vraiment très difficile à supporter. Tim restait souvent éveillé jusqu'à son retour. Inquiet de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

-Tim …

-Dick ! Je pourrais à nouveau marcher normalement.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser la journée. Que tu devras toujours utiliser ta canne.

Tim eut un air défait et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

Sa voie sonnait comme s'il l'avait trahi et c'était pire que tout, pour Dick.

-Tu es le fils de Bruce Wayne, Tim, et ton accident a été médiatisé sur toutes les plateformes. Tout le monde sait qui tu es et ce qui t'es arrivé. Et tout le monde sais à quel point tu es sexy quand tu plaides dans un costume noir cintré avec ta superbe canne à la main qui t'accompagne où que tu ailles. Si, d'un coup, tu pouvais à nouveau marcher la journée. Si tu redevenais valide, Tim … ça paraîtrait vraiment bizarre que tu guérisses aussi vite. Et pour la nuit … j'adorerais que tu nous rejoignes, mais imagine que le caleçon soit endommagé, tu ferais comment pour échapper au Joker, à Poison ou autres ?

Tim prit appui sur la table pour se relever. Malgré sa rééducation, et même si sa jambe droite était revenue à 100% de mobilité, sa jambe gauche n'avait recouvert que 65% et était souvent douloureuse.

-Mais tu ne voudrais pas que je sois avec toi, la nuit, et qu'on travaille ensemble ? Moi je reste seul au manoir et je suis vraiment super inquiet à chaque fois que vous partez. Si j'étais avec vous, je pourrais surveiller vos arrières ou encore …

-Non, c'est trop dangereux pour toi ! S'écria Dick.

Cette phrase, sortie innocemment sans qu'il n'y pense, lui valu un regard trahi et en colère de son amant.

-Je te demande pardon ? Et depuis quand c'est trop dangereux pour moi ? Quand j'étais Red Robin, ça ne t'a jamais dérangé et ça ne nous a jamais empêché de coopérer pour des missions dangereuses. Alors c'est quoi, le problème, Dick ? C'est devenu trop dangereux depuis qu'on couche ensemble ou depuis que je suis diminué, hein ? Demanda agressivement le plus jeune.

-Tim … Essaya de se rattraper Dick.

-Tu sais quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu m'as dit qui m'a beaucoup aidé, pendant ma convalescence, Dick. Tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je me vois à travers les yeux des gens qui me jugent comme handicapé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que toi, par-dessus tous, tu me jetterais ce regard. C'est vrai que je suis un handicapé, Dick, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être un être humain ! Et franchement, je ne pensais pas que je devrais te le rappeler à toi !

Bizarrement, le silence régnait dans la pièce, comme si tous les autres avaient cessés de respirer et essayait de s'effacer pour ne pas être prit pour cible par erreur.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois handicapé, Tim. Je me fais juste du souci pour toi. Imagine que ce truc se détraque et que tu ne puisses plus te déplacer. Tu vas te promener avec une canne télescopique tout le temps sur toi ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas assez solide pour supporter ton poids.

-Ah parce que maintenant tu me trouves gros ?!

-Non … Bien sûr que non ! Tu prends tout de travers exprès pour qu'on s'engueule.

-Oui, parce que je trouve aberrant que tu m'interdises de pouvoir retrouver la joie de marcher et de courir normalement. Tu n'as rien à m'interdire en premier lieu ! Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon tuteur et même si c'était le cas, je suis majeur et sain d'esprit. Tu n'as donc rien à décider pour moi. Donne-moi ça ! Exigea Tim en tendant la main.

-Non … je suis sûr que ça va te faire plus de mal que de bien, chéri.

-Je prends le risque. Donne !

A contrecœur, Dick lui donna le caleçon de la discorde. Tim le lui arracha presque des mains puis, prenant sa canne, il se retourna et quitta la salle à manger ou devait avoir lieu son anniversaire.

Bruce s'approcha de Dick et essaya de poser sa main sur son épaule mais l'autre homme se déroba.

-Bon sang, Bruce ! C'est quoi ton problème, avec les cadeaux. D'abord la canne, maintenant ça ! Est-ce que tu n'es capable de lui faire que des cadeaux qui lui font du mal ?!

-Ou du bien, au bon moment. Il a détesté sa canne mais maintenant, c'est sa préférée alors qu'il en a une dizaine. Mais elle lui a permit de se projeter et d'avoir envi de marcher à nouveau. Et ça …

Mais Bruce s'interrompit quand ils entendirent un grand bruit sourd dans le hall.

Les quatre hommes se précipitèrent vers les escaliers et virent Tim étendu sur ceux-ci, sa canne brisée en deux non loin de lui.

Bruce se précipita pour le relever alors que Damian courait vers la chambre du couple pour rapporter une nouvelle canne à Tim.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune avocat vit son amant qui ramassait les morceaux de sa canne préférée.

-Tu avais peut-être raison, finalement. J'ai dû prendre du poids. Lui lança ironiquement Tim alors que Jason s'assurait qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu n'as rien ?

-Tu te préoccupes de ma santé après avoir vérifié comment allait ma canne. Peut-être que je me suis trompé et que c'est d'elle dont tu es amoureux. Et pour te venger, elle a décidé de se briser. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les deux. Bruce, tu veux bien me ramener dans MA chambre, s'il te plait ? Je ferai le transfert de mes affaires après.

-Tim … Gémit d'un air misérable Dick.

Mais Tim, emmené par son père et ses frères, ne tourna même pas la tête.

-Tu as été dur avec lui.

-Ah parce que tu trouves qu'il m'a laissé une chance ?

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, abruti. Dit Jason d'un ton toujours aussi cassant.

-Ah ouais, et vous croyez que la situation est facile, pour moi ? Vous croyez que c'est facile de le voir restreindre sa foulée juste pour être à ma hauteur, parce que je suis plus lent que lui ? Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de le voir toujours surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes pour s'assurer que je ne manque de rien ou que je ne suis pas blessé ? On dirait une poule couvant ses œufs ! Vous croyez que c'est facile, pour moi, de l'obliger à garder des positions classiques pendant l'amour alors que vu comment il est souple, on pourrait s'éclater si mes jambes ne me faisaient pas mal ?

-Oh non ! S'insurgea Damian.

-Beurk, mais tais-toi ! Surenchéri Jason.

Bruce savait reconnaitre la lueur malicieuse dans les yeux de son fils et il savait qu'il avait sorti la dernière anecdote pour choquer ses frères. Tim s'amusait, ça voulait dire qu'il allait bien. Mais quand même, il savait que ce qu'il avait dit avant était vrai et lui pesait.

Bruce vit avec amusement Damian passer dans la salle de bain attenante et faire semblant de vomir. Et Tim rit en voyant Jason s'enfoncer les doigts dans les oreilles et les agiter, comme si les mots étaient restés bloqués là et qu'il voulait les en faire partir.

Entendre ce rire fit du bien à Bruce. Cela voulait dire que même si Tim était blessé par les propos de Dick, il s'en remettrait assez vite. Toutefois, il remarqua que le sourire quittait le visage de son fils rapidement.

-Dick s'inquiète pour toi. Il l'a juste exprimé de la mauvaise façon …

-Tu penses que j'ai mal réagit ? Que je suis trop susceptible ?

-Et bien j'espère que tu plaisantais vraiment quand à ton poids parce que tu es vraiment un poids plume par rapport à nous tous.

-Oui, pour ça, c'était juste de l'ironie. Mais le reste, pourquoi ne veut-il pas que j'essaye ce caleçon. Si c'est une prothèse qui me permet de marcher et de courir comme avant. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

-Je pense que Dick a peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Tu ne peux pas mettre cette prothèse tous les jours parce que comme te l'a dit Dick, cela serai trop suspect, surtout si tu reviens la nuit sous les traits de Red Robin. Et si tu reviens avec nous la nuit, il faudra toujours que tu sois accompagné de l'un d'entre nous.

Tim se redressa et lui demanda, fièrement :

-Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis faible et que je ne saurai pas me débrouiller seul ?

-Mais non, nabot. On sait tous que tu es aussi fort que chacun d'entre nous. Mais on ne peut pas faire confiance à cette prothèse. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle va donner. Si ça se trouve, elle va te lâcher dès ton premier saut. Et comment tu ferais, à ce moment là ? Tu t'écraserais ?

-Même si j'étais accompagné par l'un de vous, ça arriverait aussi. Vous n'êtes pas superman, vous ne pouvez pas voler à mon secours.

-C'est pourquoi je préfèrerais que tu fasses des tests dans la batcave avant toute sortie. Dit raisonnablement Bruce.

Tim fit la moue mais hocha la tête de consentement. S'il le fallait, alors il le ferait. N'en déplaise à Dick, il était quelqu'un de réfléchie et il voyait bien qu'ils avaient raison. Cette merveille ne devait être portée que la nuit, sous son costume qui lui avait tant manqué.

-Ok, on y va maintenant ! Déclara Tim, très enthousiaste, en défaisant son pantalon sous les protestations de ses frères.

Voilà déjà 2 semaines que Tim avait reçu son caleçon révolutionnaire, pour son anniversaire. Depuis, il s'entraînait tous les soirs, sous la surveillance de Bruce, Jason et Damian qui notaient toutes les capacités du nouvel accessoire de Red Robin.

Et ce soir, il était là, dans son costume, sur un toit, à surveiller les environs. Il avait été décidé avec les autres membres de la batfamily qu'il ne ferait que de la surveillance et les préviendrait s'il voyait quoi que ce soit.

Il senti une présence près de lui et soupira :

-Quoi ?

-… ça va ?

-Oui. Au revoir. Déclara froidement Red Robin.

-Écoute, il faut qu'on parle.

-Ah tu penses ? Pourtant, ça fait 2 semaines que tu ne m'as quasiment pas adressé la parole.

-Parce que tu m'as demandé de déménager mes affaires ailleurs et que je redors dans mon ancienne chambre ! Je ne sais même plus si on est ensemble ou pas !

-Tu aurais un peu plus confiance en moi, en mes capacités physiques et en mon jugement, ça ne serai pas arrivé.

-J'ai toute confiance en toi, je ne voulais juste pas que tu te fasses trop d'illusion si ce caleçon n'était pas à la hauteur de tes espérances. Et si il l'était, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis quelqu'un de rationnel et de réfléchi. Tu sais pourtant que je ne fais jamais rien sans y réfléchir, même pour nous, j'y ai réfléchi longtemps avant de t'autoriser à partager ma chambre.

-Je sais, bébé, mais imagine que ce machin soit détruit dans une explosion ou autre ?

-J'ai toujours mon bô, il pourra me servir de canne en cas de problème.

-Mais moi, ce que je veux, c'est être sûr que tu ne risques rien.

-De quoi tu as VRAIMENT peur ?

-…

-Eh … Dis-moi ? Demanda gentiment Red Robin en s'approchant de l'autre homme costumé.

-Tu … On ne s'est mit ensemble qu'après ton accident. Je t'avais remarqué avant mais je te jugeais trop jeune. Toi, en revanche, tu aurais pu faire le premier pas mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je sais que je te plaisais physiquement mais … Et si tu n'étais avec moi que parce que je t'avais aidé. Par reconnaissance ou parce que tu as besoin de moi ? Maintenant que tu as ce caleçon, tu peux devenir bien plus autonome. Et si tu te rendais compte que je ne t'apportais plus rien ? Avant, je t'aidais dans la vie de tous les jours mais tu as repris toute ton autonomie avec ta motricité et maintenant ce caleçon. A quoi je te sers ? Tu es beau et intelligent. Je n'ai que mon physique pour moi, on ne peut pas dire que je sois très brillant. Un jour, tu te rendras compte que toi et moi, on est mal assorti et que tu peux tout faire sans aide et donc, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi. Je redoute ce jour depuis que j'ai assisté à ton premier procès en tant qu'avocat, alors que tu étais si beau et si brillant, dans ton costume sur-mesure cintré et ta canne qui t'aidait à te déplacer. Alors quand Bruce t'a tendu ce truc, j'ai eu peur que ce jour où tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi arrive encore plus tôt que ce que j'avais pu penser.

-… Oui, tu es vraiment bête, en fait.

Nightwing regarda l'autre homme avec de grands yeux et baissa la tête. Il avait démontré sa stupidité une fois de trop et maintenant, c'était fini, Tim avait bien compris

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou pas que tu penses que je ne suis avec toi que par intérêt et pour ton physique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je t'aime. Souffla doucement Red Robin.

Nightwing le regarda avec de grands yeux et demanda :

-C'est vrai ? C'est la première fois que tu me le dis.

-Et pas la dernière, gros bêta. Je suis avec toi parce que je suis amoureux, parce que tu es drôle, malgré ce que tu peux penser, intelligent, gentil … et incroyablement souple.

Red Robin s'amusa de voir les joues de son amoureux rougir sous son masque ?

-Je te dois beaucoup, tu as été très présent pendant ma convalescence. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec toi. J'ai considéré que tu le faisais en tant qu'ami puis, après que j'ai repris confiance en moi, j'ai accepté que nous soyons ensemble. On n'est pas marié, mais pour moi, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire, entre nous. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.

Si un vilain était passé par là, il aurait été très étonné de voir 2 supers héros de Gotham s'embrasser goulument sur les toits de la ville.

-Eh, les gars, on est très content que vous vous soyez réconcilier, mais pitié, coupez le micro, la prochaine fois, j'ai les oreilles qui saignent ! Déclara Robin dans un grésillement de leur oreillette.

Nightwing sursauta et grogna en coupant son micro qu'il avait laissé ouvert, permettant à tout le monde d'écouter leur conversation par inadvertance.

-Désolé, chéri.

Red Robin rit et alluma son micro :

-Je suis fatigué, de toute façon. Red Robin rentre au bercail. Nightwing aussi, il a un déménagement à faire. Appelez en cas de problème.

Il reçu trois confirmations et un baiser et il sauta du toit suivi de son ombre pour rentrer à la maison et passer une merveilleuse nuit dans les bras de son amoureux.

FIN


End file.
